Once Upon a Time
by Missy913
Summary: Something else happened in the Chamber of Secrets that night, when Harry Potter 'saved' Virginia Weasley's life. But the irony is she actually saved him. A bargaining was made between Virginia and Riddle that night and now he is recalling his debts. DG
1. Chapter 1: The Bargaining

Once Upon a Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you have seen in the Harry Potter series written by the lovely, creative, talented J.K. Rowling. I own any knew characters my odd little mind wishes to put in; along with the plot.  
  
Chapter1: The Bargaining: A Soul for A Life  
  
'No not again! Please stop.I can't take it anymore.' she pleaded, tears streaming down her delicate, freckled cheeks, as she watched the horror unfold in front of her very eyes.  
  
The tall, figure dropped his wand to his side and faced the petite redhead, laughing as he pasted the crumpled body to his right, advancing towards her.  
  
'Please.' she pleaded 'I-I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him-please don't kill him!'  
  
The laughter grew louder, as if to mock her. Finally a male voice spoke.  
  
'Any why should stop my fun' he said, giving her a cruel smile. Staring at her with his icy, blue eyes he continued. 'Why after-from what you have told me-should I stop at what has defeated my future self?'  
  
'Because I love him!' she shouted. With all of her strength, she pulled herself from the floor of the chamber.  
  
A cruel, meniching laugh erupted from him, sending chills up her spine.  
  
'So you are telling me that I should spare his life, just for your love for him? What would you give me in return?' he asked simply, calmly as though this was just a game to him. That a person's life is nothing more than the dirt beneath his feet.  
  
'Name you price,' she said in defeat 'I do not care what it is, just let him live.'  
  
'Is he worth it?' he asked innocently ' is Harry Potter worth it, Virginia?'  
  
She took a look at the blood protruding from above his left brow. He was knocked unconscious. She couldn't bare the sight of his mangled body, crumpled only a few feet from her. She had made her decision.  
  
'What do you want from me? What every it is.it's.yours' she said, her voice quavering.  
  
'You love him that much.' he said  
  
'Just tell me what you want.' she said angrily. He stood there reflecting for a moment before an evil smile broke onto his boyish face.  
  
'You're soul' he said  
  
'M-my soul!? What could you possibly need with my soul? Why would you want it?' she said franticly, but still holding her ground. Not moving from the position she was in.  
  
He gave a small string of laughter before explaining. 'I will own you. You will be mine.forever.'  
  
'Will I be able to live without my soul? Will I be able to remain with my family?' she asked weakly  
  
'Oh of course, but you will be mine. You will serve me! You will be one of my faithful servants.mine.' he said smiling 'I don't need nor want anything else-well except to kill my future enemy' he added.  
  
She stood there. Was he worth it? she thought..  
  
'Do it.'  
  
Raising his wand, laughing like a lunatic, he practically screamed the incantation.  
  
'Almamio eternamente!'  
  
She screamed as she saw a silver orb withdraw from her torso, the pain unbearable, making her pass out in the process.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Tom Riddle capture her soul in a green bottle, murmuring a spell, before she hit the floor and black out.  
  
It had felt as though, a mere seconds had pasted when she began to stir.  
  
When she noticed Harry in front of her, she began crying hysterical.  
  
Maybe it didn't happen, she thought, maybe Harry killed Riddle and I never bargained my soul.  
  
'It's alright,' said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing her the fang hole.  
  
Oh I hope I didn't, she thought once again.  
  
'Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here-'  
  
She began weeping uncontrollably, saying anything to Harry she could think of. Maybe it's all in my head! I dreamt the whole ordeal, she thought as she stepped out of the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Her worst fears were answered as she heard those three words that had condemned her life to misery  
  
'You are mine.'  
  
Virginia woke up screaming. 'That same dream! Why is my life replaying before my eyes! Riddle just leave me alone!'  
  
She got up from her four-poster bed in her dormitory, which she shared with four other girls in her year, and went to the bathroom. She wasn't worried that she had woken any of them up. Neither of them had stirred the last 3 times she had awoken from the very same dream. She didn't think it would wake them up now.  
  
She opened the down the girls' bathroom and went in. She ran the coldwater tap and splashed the cool water on her face. She dried her face with a scarlet towel and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink.  
  
A girl the age of fifteen-stared back; with honey brown eyes flecked with gold and traces of green and dark auburn hair with a few strands on brown; looking far more worried than any normal fifteen year old should look at this age.  
  
For as you all ready know.she had made a bargaining with the most powerful wizard of the century.  
  
Her soul for his life. But.he didn't even know that her-Ginny Weasley- had saved his life. Hoping for more attention, perhaps to actually be loved in return, but she wasn't good enough for that ungrateful git.  
  
She saved his life - he broke her heart. Fair exchange really, wasn't it?  
  
Well, I hope you don't think so because you may not enjoy this so-called tale.  
  
Virginia Weasley didn't see any decentness or anything impartial about it at all.  
  
But I'm getting off topic - lets get back to the story shall we?  
  
"Why now, Riddle?" she whispered looking away from the mirror. "I fought against you last year at the Department of Mysteries.why are you doing this to me now? Why now then?'  
  
'Because I need you now, Virginia' a voice had said from the back of her mind.  
  
She jumped away from the sink and scanned the bathroom with her eyes. No one. She had to have been hearing things.  
  
'You aren't. I'll be visiting you very, very soon' the same voice had said again. A cold breeze flew into her face, throwing her off balance. The window had to have been opened. She went to go shut it but it wasn't open.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she whispered louder. But nothing happened and the voice didn't answer back.  
  
"I'm going crazy" she said aloud once more "I'm hallucinating."  
  
She had her had on the handle of the bathroom door, when she heard someone breathing heavily by the window.  
  
She tensed up; knowing someone or something was in the room with her. She turned around slowly and saw the window had a mist of what appeared to be dust. Then as though someone was running a finger through the dust a message formed:  
  
YOU ARE MINE  
  
A spasm of terror went through Ginny. She backed up slowly until her back hit the door. She fumbled for the handle clumsily and threw the door open.  
  
She ran up to her dormitory and jumped in her bed. Knowing that it would do no good, she closed the curtains of her four-poster bed and did not sleep the rest of the night.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
A/N: This is my first fic I've decided to put on Fanfiction net. I'm writing it specifically for here. Most of my work is on Darkmark.com, so I guess its safe to say I'm trying really hard on this fic and I really want to know all of you opinions. Good and bad, just don't beat me up and make me feel like I should never touch the keyboard or put a pen to paper. So pweeze reply!  
  
Luv/Missy 


	2. Chapter 2: Immorally Perfect

Once Upon a Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you have seen in the Harry Potter series written by the lovely, creative, talented J.K. Rowling. I own any new characters my odd little mind wishes to put in, along with the plot.  
  
Chapter 2: Immorally Perfect  
  
The girls in her dormitory didn't awake for another 5 hours, as Ginny sat upright in her bed with the curtains drawn. She hadn't slept at all. There was no possible way she could have.  
  
She heard her roommates call her once, and then twice, then decide to leave her alone.  
  
She flopped down onto her pillows, eyes threatening to close. It was a Monday, which meant -classes! She had to get ready.  
  
She flung open the curtains and ran to her trunk. Throwing it open, she grabbed what she hoped matched and put it on. She pulled her hair back as she ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
She was on the bottom step of the girls' staircase when she heard an all to familiar cackle.  
  
"Leave me alone, Riddle," she murmured, looking around the common room. The only occupants were a couple of 1st years in the corner trading chocolate frog cards.  
  
'Do you really believe I would show myself in this castle? You haven't changed a bit, you silly girl. Well, except now you have the knowledge that Potter wasn't what you always thought he would be, am I right? You have learned that love does not conquer all.' Riddle said to her.  
  
She looked at the 1st years. They hadn't shown any acknowledgement of his voice.  
  
He continued 'You thought Potter would fall in love with you-well you were only a first year with a silly little crush on him, now weren't you? But it still took you a few years to get over the fact that he would never choose you.even if you had saved his life'  
  
"Stop it! That has nothing to do with you," Ginny hissed opening the portrait hole.  
  
'Oh, but it does my dear, Virginia, it does. You are mine. You are one of my possessions so may I call you. And.now you are to do my bidding.' He finished. She could tell he was leaving her mind as his laughter died away until she could not hear it no longer.  
  
'Why now? What could he possibly need me for?' she thought as she went down the main staircase.  
  
She had turned the handle to the Great Hall when she decided she wanted to go for a walk on the grounds.  
  
She first went to the pitch. She was a chaser on the Gryfinndor team, she had made the team this year, but at the moment not even that could cheer her up.  
  
She walked from goal post to goal post and then doubled back and went towards the lake.  
  
It was October; the leaves were coloring slightly, some falling from their branches already. It was a crisp autumn day, the kind that you could smell the fading summer and the approaching winter. She loved this kind of weather. Just a slight breeze, warm enough to not wear a jacket and cool enough to just were a sweater and jeans.perfect.  
  
She seemed to be the only one out of the grounds this morning. Well, that was their loss.  
  
She walked to the shore of the lake and noticed something strange. There was a wooden boat, one of the boats that as a first year, she took across the lake.  
  
"Well-one quick trip wouldn't hurt, would it?" she asked to know one in particular.  
  
She leaped in the boat and it took off straight away.  
  
~*|*~  
  
Little did Ginny know some one was watching her impassively. Not really paying attention, but absently watching her.  
  
Draco Malfoy, sixteen and a fairly new 6th year, was under an oak tree reading a book, every once in a while looking up with his icy, gray gaze at the youngest Weasley. Running a hand through his silver-blonde locks, he went back to his book.  
  
He wasn't the happiest student at Hogwarts. His father was hiding from the Ministry and he was left with his mother. The blonde stereotype really did fit his mother, Narcissia. As pretty as she was, she wasn't very smart. Anyway, Draco wasn't exactly happy that his father was on the run-but he wasn't really sad or mad at the fact. Maybe he was relieved. Who knew, but he didn't like the fact that everyone in Hogwarts thought he was a death eater in training.  
  
Being stared at and being ran away from every time you walking along a corridor were not his idea of fun.  
  
He looked up and saw Weasley jump in a boat and set off across the lake.  
  
'Well-that wasn't something you saw everyday,' he thought 'Wonder where she is going.'  
  
Just than her boat had capsized and sent her flying into the dark waters.  
  
Draco lepted from his position and sprinted towards the lake. Not even thinking twice about whom he was about to ruin his attire for, he dove in and swam out to her, but she was already swimming back.  
  
"Jesus!" she murmured, frustrated "what the hell happened - and what are you doing out here?" she asked perturbed at the sight of Malfoy.  
  
"Going for a swim! What does it look like I'm doing?!" he retorted swimming back to shore along side of her.  
  
"Swimming." She said in a gasp.  
  
They had reached the shore on all fours, panting.  
  
Once they had caught their breath Ginny started.  
  
"So was the Amazing Bouncing Ferret trying to save the little Weasel?" she sneered "Because that still doesn't make you any different from what you are."  
  
"And what may I ask is that?" he snapped getting on his feet.  
  
"A Death Eater, or one in training" she said standing up and reaching her full height, which was still a good five or six inches under his.  
  
He glared at her "And what would make you say that?" he said viciously  
  
"I must spell it out for you?" she asked impatiently "You are the son a Lucius Malfoy, and you are truly your fathers son."  
  
Right then, Ginny could tell she had said something that should had never been said in the presence of Draco Malfoy.  
  
In a flash, he had grabbed her by the shoulders and placed pressure on them, causing her pain.  
  
"I am not my father's son." He said furiously "I have never been nor every will be"  
  
"Than why are you hurting me!?" she screamed at him.  
  
He released his grip and backed up a step. As if mesmerized by the words she had said, he stared fixated at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said in a monotone looking into her eyes.  
  
Ginny stared back, bewildered at what he had just done. He-Draco Malfoy- had apologized to her-Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Malfoy, go to the hospital wing. There is something seriously wrong with you." She said while ringing out her hair.  
  
She took one last look at him, turned around and walked away towards the castle.  
  
Draco watched her go then turned as well to retrieve his book and return to the castle.  
  
Classes had already begun for the day.  
  
~*|*~  
  
About 2,000 miles, across the Atlantic, and into the inland of the United States, Tom Marvolo Riddle was having the time of his life. Bemused at his dumb luck.  
  
"Perfect" he whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Plan' and the Project

Once Upon a Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you have seen in the Harry Potter series written by the lovely, creative, talented J.K. Rowling. I own any new characters my odd little mind wishes to put in; along with the plot.  
  
Chapter3: The 'Project' and the Plan  
  
Like a bat out of hell, Ginny ran as fast as should could to the dungeons for her advanced-class with the 6th years. She was already late, and she knew she was in trouble before she opened that door.  
  
She grabbed her wand and preformed a drying spell.  
  
She skipped the last three steps with a jump and sprinted to the door.  
  
She was greeted with an evil sneer from the greasy-haired professor at the front board.  
  
"Well, well Ms. Weasley. You are making me question why I moved you ahead a year" he said tightly.  
  
"But I -"  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses. Take your seat and 5 points from Gryffindor." He snapped, amusing the Slytherins and causing Ginny to receive a few glares from her fellow housemates.  
  
Ginny let out a huffed as she sat in her seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Now as I was saying -"  
  
But, the dungeon door opening once more interrupted him again.  
  
Snape turned and saw Draco close the door to the dungeon.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said  
  
"That's alright Mr. Malfoy. Please take your seat," said Snape.  
  
Draco took his seat glancing at Ginny, making her cheeks begin to color with rage.  
  
Ginny was boiling with anger and began to rise to bite off the professor's head. 'How dare he not take points from him! I came in earlier and he doesn't even get so much as a lecture!'  
  
"Ginny! Don't push it, you're lucky he didn't give you detention. Which you will most likely receive if you say or do what you're going to do" whispered Hermione pulling the hem of Ginny's robe to make her sit in her seat.  
  
Reluctantly, Ginny sat in her seat, but didn't sit fast enough.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he sneered. "You find my teaching ethnics unfair? Well, I guess I should be a little harder on Mr. Malfoy. Am I right Ms. Weasley?"  
  
Draco looked up slightly amazed. The rest of the Slytherins were shocked along with the Gryffindors.  
  
Ginny didn't reply.  
  
He smiled wickedly. "I'll see you both after class then."  
  
Ginny turned around to see Malfoy looking no different, as if he didn't care.  
  
During the remainder of the class, Snape had them take notes from the boards for the potion they were to prepare tomorrow with a partner.  
  
Ginny was paired with Hermione. Ron with Harry and so on. Ginny, for the first time in her life, didn't want potions to end. She was dreading what was going to happen after this class.  
  
The bell rang just as Ginny was finishing her notes.  
  
"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy stay in your seats," said the professor as the rest of the class filed out.  
  
"Well, now I have a -what should I call this- a surprise for you two," he said with a serious face, making Ginny uneasy.  
  
"And what is this surprise?" asked Draco  
  
Snape smiled.  
  
"You both know that you are my top students. I was going to give you both this project sooner or later, but what a better time than to have you receive it now."  
  
"What kind of project?" Ginny inquired  
  
"Your project will be to research, create, and demonstrate to me the Aqueous Potion." He said  
  
They both stared blankly at him. Neither of them had ever heard about this potion.  
  
"Now, neither of you, probably, have ever heard of this potion because it is ancient magic.' Said Snape.  
  
"Well what does this potion do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"The Aqueous Potion is an omnipotent concoction that can turn anything into a liquid substance."  
  
"And why do we need to research it. Don't you know how to create it already? Isn't it written somewhere in a book?" asked Malfoy  
  
"No one knows how to create the potion since the seventeenth century, it was never recorded in a book or text because it was so powerful and very dangerous" said Snape "and-"  
  
"Voldemort wants it" finished Ginny.  
  
Both of them stared at her.  
  
"Yes.exactly. But how did you know?" asked Professor Snape in a curious way.  
  
"Just a guess?" she said, giving a fake laugh.  
  
"Very well" he said eyeing her suspiciously. She could tell he didn't believe her, but it seemed he did not want to press on the matter.at the moment.  
  
"You may both leave. I will call you when I have proper instructions and dates for you two to with hold."  
  
And with that he turned and walked into his office.  
  
Ginny felt Draco staring at her, wanting to know exactly what she wanted to know herself. How the hell did I know Voldemort wants that potion?  
  
She backed up slowly, turned sharply and jetted for the door. But he was to fast for her.  
  
He had grabbed her arm before she had taken two steps toward the door, spun her around and had her facing him in mere seconds.  
  
"Well?" he said to her impatiently  
  
She stared at him. "Well what?"  
  
"You know exactly what" he sneered, "How did you know about Voldemort wanting the Aqueous Potion?"  
  
'Yes, my precious Virginia, how did you know I want the Aqueous Potion?' said the little voice in the back of her mind. Riddle. 'Well that is no matter in really knowing how you knew but.its very peculiar how my plan is working so fast.'  
  
"Weasley, are you listening to me?" snapped Draco, but Ginny wasn't paying attention.  
  
'Alright Tom,' she thought 'What a better time, than now, to tell me what your 'plan' is.'  
  
'Well, you are already assigned to do half of my plan by one of your teachers. Very amusing in fact, but any way' he said, 'the other part of my plan. is standing right before your eyes.'  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!" she said aloud.  
  
"Yes, that is my name," he said impatiently "now answer my question." He demanded.  
  
Her mind was swimming. Riddle had left, but her questions were still not answered. What did Draco Malfoy have to do with Riddle's plan? And what was she going to do about it? All she knew was she needed to get away from him- now!  
  
"I-I have to go," she said in a rush, grabbing her books and running to the door once more.  
  
"Weasley! Get back here!" he shouted, running after her.  
  
But she was already gone.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Chamber

Once Upon a Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you have seen in the Harry Potter series written by the lovely, creative, talented J.K. Rowling. I own any new characters my odd little mind wishes to put in; along with the plot.  
  
Chapter 4:Return to the Chamber  
  
Lunch. Refuge. From Ginny's point of view, they were pretty much the same thing.  
  
She had been running threw the halls for the past 2 hours. Draco was still following her, and it didn't seem that he was giving up any time soon.  
  
"Hey Gin what's up with you?" asked Ron, noticing she was hiding behind him on the bench. "What are you, being followed?"  
  
Ginny mentally laughed. 'Exactly.'  
  
"No. I'm just tried, you know slouching." She said noticing how stupid it sounded once the words had left her mouth.  
  
Just then she spotted Malfoy walk into the Great Hall. She sprang up and ran hoping he wouldn't see her. Then realizing she had done another stupid thing.  
  
"Ginny! Were are you going?" shouted Ron.  
  
'What an idiot' she thought cursing her brother under her breathe. She looked at Malfoy and saw he was staring directly at her.  
  
She sprinted through the doors and ran up the stairs to the second floor of the castle.  
  
'Think Ginny, think! Were can Malfoy not go?' she thought as she ran through the corridors. 'The girls' bathroom!'  
  
She pushed the door the bathroom and ran in. Locking the door behind her, she sat on the floor resting her back on the door.  
  
'I'm safe. There's no way he would come in her' she thought, looking around the bathroom.  
  
She noticed a puddle of water, well a huge puddle, on the floor near the last stall. 'Moaning Myrtle again' she thought.  
  
Then her heart stopped. She realized that this was the bathroom that held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
She had never been in here since that night when Riddle took her soul. She had never dared to go in here. But with the running around the castle she had forgot were she was heading.  
  
She slowing pulled herself up from the floor and walked toward the sink, the entrance to the chamber.  
  
Like the first time she had ever opened it, she ran her fingers over the glass of the mirror, tracing the frame and the facet.  
  
Sharply she snatched her hand away, realizing what she was doing. 'What am I doing?' she thought franticly. But she still didn't move away from the sink.  
  
"Open it," said a voice.  
  
She knew whom it belonged to, but her mind was moving far away from her. She soon had no control over her limbs.  
  
Horrified, the chamber opened. She had not done it. Or so she thought as her legs began to walk towards the hole in the tile floor.  
  
All to familiar, the same feeling of helplessness came over her. She couldn't do anything. Her body was being controlled by Riddle and it was only a matter of time before she would see the face that had been haunting her dreams for the past four years.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
'Where is she' Draco thought frantically, running through the halls. 'She came right here. I know it'  
  
'How did she know about the Aqueous Potion? Voldemort's been trying to crack that code since before the prophecy. How could she know? Only Death Eaters know about that-well and me. Maybe Riddle told her when she was in the chamber in her first year-but Riddle wasn't Voldemort yet so that could not be. How does she know? Why?"  
  
He turned a corner and heard water being splashed on the floor in the girls' bathroom. It also sounded like something was being moved in there as well.  
  
'Weasel' he thought in victory.  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed at the doorknob.  
  
Just then, he heard the clicking of gears and squeaks of metal on metal.  
  
"Allohomora!" he whispered, but the door didn't unlock.  
  
Still hearing the racket going on the opposite side of the door he tried the door manually. The door wouldn't open.  
  
The noise stopped when Draco took his had off the knob.  
  
His starred at the door for a moment, curious as to what was going on in there.  
  
He then turned the knob and opened the door, to find nothing all.  
  
No Ginny, just a bathroom, and no sign of what was making the racket.  
  
He finally decided it was Moaning Myrtle and left the bathroom to look for the Weasel once more.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
Sliding down the slimy, dark pipes, going further and further down into the depths of the school, Ginny watched silently in horror.  
  
She couldn't even cry, she was to frighten to even think straight.  
  
Every thing was all too familiar, as she unwillingly walked closer and closer to the circular iron door with the snakes each protruding from each one of their mouths.  
  
She shuddered as the door opened on it's own accord. She broke into a cold sweat as she saw the silhouette of Tom Riddle, now Voldemort, at the far end of the chamber.  
  
She saw the decaying bones of the Basilisk, the pool of water that had once been there at the foot of the Statue of Salazar had evaporated; revealing the depth the water had been four years ago.  
  
Voldemort, was here, under the castle of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
Raising his wand he spoke the counter curse for the spell he had put on her.  
  
She regained control of herself once more, feeling a little more secure, but not so much.  
  
"Brings back memories doesn't it?" he asked looking around the chamber smiling.  
  
Ginny shuddered, she was swimming in horror and burning anger.  
  
"What do you want with me!?" she screamed, her high piercing voice echoing throughout the chamber.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"STOP IT! Stop this! Tell me what you want you are driving me insane from anxiety."  
  
"I'd never thought you'd be this valuable to me, my sweet Virginia" he said giving her a wicked smile.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
He gave a low laugh. "You have no idea how much you are needed now."  
  
"What does this have to do with Draco Malfoy" she said staring at him.  
  
"Everything," he said with a smile "His has been a part of this plan for a very long time.but now he won't be a part of it," his voice becoming angry.  
  
"But," he said his voice changing sickeningly sweet "that is were you come in. I need you to get very close to Mr. Malfoy, very close."  
  
"What if I refuse" she said tightly.  
  
"You won't." Laughing he pulled out his wand.  
  
She couldn't understand the incantation he was performing, but the next thing she knew she was in complete pain and torture.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
She was lying on the tile floor of the girls' bathroom when she woke.  
  
Ginny knew she had seen Riddle, or Voldemort, or whomever he called himself now, because she was still in so much pain.  
  
She got up from the floor and looked at herself in one of the mirrors. She looked like a truck had just hit her and sent her into a sewer. Her hair was in complete disarray and her clothes were drenched in about a gallon of slime, courtesy of Hogwarts drainage system.  
  
She needed to change, and take a bath.  
  
She got up and left the bathroom.  
  
Going over and over what had happened in the chamber, she made her way up the stairs to Gryiffindor Tower.  
  
She turned the corner and saw a flash of silver-blonde turn the corner on the opposite side of the corridor.  
  
As fast as she could she ran to the tower. Not wanted to know if it was who she thought it was.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
About an hour later, Ginny was out of the shower and changed into clean clothes.  
  
Almost all of the pain was gone except for this small area on the side of her left hip.  
  
There wasn't any bruise, she had check so many times already.  
  
All of a sudden, pain exploded in the very same spot. As though someone had taken a hot piece of metal and began drawing on the side of her left hip, an image was forming.  
  
A blood-curdling scream erupted from Ginny as the image turned jet black.  
  
The Dark Mark  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Reasons Why

Once Upon a Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you have seen in the Harry Potter series written by the lovely, creative, talented J.K. Rowling. I own any new characters my odd little mind wishes to put in, along with the plot  
  
Chapter 5: The Reasons Why  
  
"Ginny! Just talk to me! Talk to someone! Why are you acting like this? I'm your brother, I deserve a right to know what the hell is going on with you."  
  
This is pretty much what has been going on for the past 3 days. Ginny refused to talk to any one. She only came out of her dormitory for meals and classes, nothing more. Ron, being the protective older brother, had been pestering her about it, thinking it had something to do with staying after potions with Malfoy and Snape that day. Well.that was a quarter of it.  
  
Draco was still trying to get an answer out of her about the Aqueous Potion. He'd stop at anything to question her about it. He even interrogated her this morning at breakfast.  
  
So lets sum it up shall we? Ron keeps trying to force his brotherly 'advances' on Ginny; Draco Malfoy is, in a way, stalking her; Voldemort has her soul and owns her pretty much; and to top it all off the bastard gave her the Dark Mark! I think that's a reason to be mad at the world wouldn't you?  
  
Now, I know you are all just itching to know what's going on with Mr. Draco Malfoy. What does Voldemort want with him? Why is he acting un-Malfoyish? And most of all, what and why did he refuse?  
  
So I think I've kept you all in the dark long enough. Now, lets all take out our time turners and turn it over four and a half turns, counter- clockwise.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
It's the summer before Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Lord Voldemort is back, everyone in Malfoy Manor knew.  
  
Luicius hadn't been home much since Draco had returned from Hogwarts. Draco liked it that way.  
  
But this particular Saturday morning, wasn't going to be one of Draco's favorites.  
  
"Draco!" his mother yelled up the west wing stairs, "Breakfast is done!"  
  
Draco didn't hear her, as usual.  
  
His mother thought so too. With a wicked smile she flicked her wand and began to eat.  
  
"AHHHH! Mother!"  
  
Narcissa smiled and took another bite from her plate.  
  
Drenched in cold water Draco changed and went downstairs into the dinning room.  
  
"Good morning to you too, mother" he tried to say seriously but broke into a smile when he saw the look on her face.  
  
He sat down and began to eat as well.  
  
The breakfast table was usually quiet, peaceful really. But today Narcissa decided it wasn't going to be a normal breakfast.  
  
"So.what are you plans for your career?" she asked  
  
Draco really didn't know what to say. "I haven't looked into it yet" he said than went back to eating. Hoping she'd take the hint and stop talking.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"Your father wants to talk to you about your future" she said uneasily.  
  
Draco looked up at her.  
  
"Today"  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you it's your choice but its not." She said her voice cracking.  
  
"What do you mean? Mother tell me" he commanded, not really knowing if he wanted the answer.  
  
"He wants you to follow in his foot steps. Not your father.him."  
  
Draco didn't need to ask who he was.  
  
"Why?" he asked, "What does he want with me?"  
  
"I'm the one who has the answer to that"  
  
Draco whipped his head around to see his father in the doorframe.  
  
"Come into the drawing room, we'll discus it there" said Luicius as he turned and went down the corridor to the drawing room.  
  
Draco got up and glance at his mother who had tears in her eyes, which could only mean-he was in trouble.  
  
When he entered the room his father was sitting in a tall armchair by the fire.  
  
"Close the door"  
  
Draco obeyed and shut it.  
  
"Sit"  
  
He did.  
  
"Your mother already introduced the topic of this discussion. So I'll just tell you what is going to happen. She is right, you have no choice."  
  
Draco stared into the fire, not wanting to listen, yet he was hearing every word.  
  
"During your fifth year, this year, you are going to be a very big help to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. You are going to be a spy for our side. The ministry, as foolish as they are, are sending in Dolores Umbridge to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I want you to get on her good side. Got that?" he spat  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Now, Voldemort already has a project we are working on, but incase this one falls through, which most likely it will not, he is having you do another project. He needs you to recreate the Aqueous Potion. It is an ancient potion whose ingredients have been lost for centuries. It can turn any substance into a liquid. Alright?" he snapped.  
  
Draco nodded again.  
  
"Now, for some reason Lord Voldemort wants you. He wants you to be his right hand. In the summer of your 6th year you shall receive the Dark Mark."  
  
Draco snapped his gaze from the fire to his father's face.  
  
"Why does he want me?" said Draco calmly, hiding his fear.  
  
"Yes, he said to give you this if you asked that question" said Luicius, handing him a piece of parchment .  
  
"I can't read it. The language is alien to me.and he says only you can read it. He says there is something special about you."  
  
Draco took it and unfolded the note and read it.  
  
It looked like regular English to him:  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
I'll make this short and simple you are an Empathicien-a very rare being, which is only created once every three centuries by a veela and a pure blood wizard. You have unthinkable and unlimited power running through your veins. You have the power of telekinesis, seer, flight, and many more, which only I can help you tap into. With you as my right hand I will be unstoppable. You have unimaginable powers, some dangerous or useful. You are using one right now. You have the power to decipher any language, including the ancient hieroglyphics of ancient Egypt. I need you help with the Aqueous Potion. Find how to concoct it. I don't like to be kept waiting but since I have another project on my hands I shall give you more time then you should need. You have no choice in the matter. Your father has made a deal with me, which amends this together. You will help me. No matter what.  
  
The letter burned into cinders right in his hands. He looked at his father. 'He sold me to Voldemort'  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
Well that answered some questions didn't it? But.I'm going to take you further into the story so please take out your time turners once more and turn them three and a quarter turns, clockwise.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
[Easter Break of Draco's fifth year, Malfoy Manor]  
  
"You still didn't figure out the Aqueous Potion!?" his father yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.  
  
"Now father, if I had. I would tell you." Draco replied smoothly.  
  
Burning with fury, Luicius through his class of scotch into the blazing fire.  
  
Draco wasn't intimidated by it at the least.  
  
"What? The Dark Lord's plan isn't working?" asked Draco  
  
"How dare you ask something like that-"  
  
"-I'm going to be his right hand man! Why shouldn't I know about it?" Draco snapped, bluffing really.  
  
Luicius smiled. "Yes, yes you are." His father left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Draco got up from his chair and threw all of the paper work off his desk. Papers, books, ink, and quills scattered all over the floor.  
  
Crushing the bottle of ink with his foot, he sat down in his chair once more satisfied.  
  
He had figured out the ingredients to the Aqueous Potion back in November. He had concocted the potion in December and tested it in January. It worked, oh did it work. He knew why this potion was never recorded, well recorded all in one place. The ingredients alone were broken up into separate different paragraphs in five books that were written in Mesopotamian, the lost Egyptian hieroglyphics, ancient Native North American, mermaidish, and parseltonge.  
  
The instructions were separated into the diaries of the 4 Hogwart's Founders.  
  
Very clever and cunning. Whoever wanted to keep this potion from ever being created again did a very good job of trying to conceal it.  
  
Besides his power of reading every language created, Draco had discovered other powers with out anyone's help.  
  
He could read others' minds, but he couldn't control when or whom. He could move objects by demand and once he could see through the eyes of someone else, but he still didn't know whom. Whoever it was it was some Gryffindor.  
  
Voldemort hadn't helped at all during the holiday break. And after the 'training' session Draco was even more, sure of his decision of not joining him. He told The Dark Lord that he didn't have any plans of joining him.  
  
He didn't take it very well, figuring from the usage of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
The night ended with Lord Voldemort saying he had no choice and there was no way to resist him.  
  
But Draco unwillingly used his power to read minds right then and there, and found out that what he had just said was an empty threat. That he, Draco Malfoy, could be the only thing that could bring him back to power. The Aqueous Potion and the prophecy, whatever that was, were nothing in value to himself.  
  
So, what should he do?  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
Well that was a stupid chapter. I just reread it and I have no idea what I was on when I wrote it. Maybe a sugar rush, who knows. So...enjoy!  
  
Luv/Missy 


	6. Chapter 6: Late Night Munchies

Once Upon a Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you have seen in the Harry Potter series written by the lovely, creative, talented J.K. Rowling. I own any new characters my odd little mind wishes to put in, along with the plot  
  
Chapter 6: Late Night Munchies  
  
And still, 3 months into his sixth year, Draco still had no idea what he should do about it.  
  
With the annoying questions he wanted answered from Ginny, the Hogwart's staff wanting to know how the Aqueous Potion is created, and his father in Azkaban.he was very confused beyond his limit.  
  
He glanced at his wristwatch and noticed it was already ten past midnight. Since he hadn't ventured out of his dormitory to get some dinner, he decided to go down to the kitchens for a late night snack.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
[Earlier that day.]  
  
"Go AWAY! Ron I'm not going to talk to you!" Ginny screamed through her dormitory door.  
  
"This isn't Ron," said a voice of a male that sounded like he was going through puberty, "It's Hermione."  
  
Ginny got up from her bed and walked over to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Now, Hermione." Ginny said giving Ron a death glare, "What would 'Ron' do if 'he' knew that you tried to imitate 'him'?"  
  
"Look, I just want to know what's going on with you. Please just tell me" he pleaded.  
  
"Let me think about it" she said putting on a thoughtful expression, "NO!"  
  
Slamming the door in his face, with a smile planted on her lips, she flopped down on her bed once more.  
  
She had charms in a half hour, but she dangerously rested her eyes and closed them. She always tended to fall asleep in mid-day.  
  
'Virginia'  
  
"Riddle I don't feel like dealing with you now." She said pulling a pillow over her head.  
  
The pillow was pulled off her head, no one else was in the room with her, she knew. When she snapped open her eyes Voldemort was standing before her.  
  
She stopped herself before she could scream.  
  
"You looked a lot better when you came out of the diary. Isn't there some kind of magic you could use to fix your face or you could go get some muggle plastic surgery. One or the other would help me not want to vomit or scream at the site of you."  
  
"I didn't think the Dark Mark created an attitude as well-but I'm getting off the reason why I am here. I've come to ask you if you are dyslexic?" he said spitefully with a hint of anger.  
  
"No. why would you ask such a stupid question?"  
  
"Because you are doing the exact opposite of what I have instructed you to do!" he yelled in fury.  
  
Changing the subject entirely, clearly not afraid of his wrath, she answered "Why would you risk exposure coming to Hogwarts just to visit little old me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I've stopped time. Since you are clearly oblivious to your surroundings, you haven't noticed that it has been twelve thirty-seven for the past five minutes. Now need I remind you I-have-your-soul!-"  
  
"-and your point? I don't care!" she snapped cutting him off.  
  
He laughed yet the look on his face was pure fury.  
  
"I own you. I own the very essence of your being. I could kill you right on the spot! .but I need you-only if you will corporate."  
  
"Why did you give me the Dark Mark?!" she said changing the topic once again.  
  
"Part of my plan, but anyway-"  
  
"Your plan.your plan! What is your freaking plan?!" she sneered  
  
"When you do as I've instructed you will know. Get very close to Draco Malfoy," he said.  
  
"You know your starting to sound like a broken record. What is going to happen when we become friends? How will I know the plan-what are you going to do? Write the plan on the back of my eyelids?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea but no. And your not going to become just friends with Mr. Malfoy. You're-"  
  
"Oh hell no! There is no way in hell I'm going to become that git's bloodly girlfriend. Are you insane?" she paused and smile, "Never mind. I know the answer to that question."  
  
"You have no choice. How about I write that on the back of your eyelids? Now you are going to do as I've instructed" he said taking out his wand and pointing it at Ginny.  
  
"I thought you said you needed me, you wouldn't dare" she sneered.  
  
"Try me," he snapped, "I don't need you as much as you obsessive little mind thinks I do"  
  
The smirk was whipped off her face.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" she said in defeat.  
  
He smiled evilly. "Good. Now I suggest you start forming that friendship before tomorrow." And with saying that his form faded into nothing.  
  
Looking at the clock it was twelve thirty-seven.  
  
"I'm not oblivious" she said to herself as she got up and walked out of her dormitory.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
She went to the rest of her classes and went back to her dorm without getting any dinner.  
  
She didn't feel like being annoying with questions from the famous trio or risk seeing the Amazing Bouncing Ferret before she had a plan concocted.  
  
First off, she needed to re-make her wardrobe. It wasn't shabby or anything, it was just that Draco Malfoy had a taste for girls with more revealing clothes that are form fitting.  
  
Ginny had the body for it, she just never felt the need to flaunt herself like every other girl in the school.  
  
She didn't were make-up really either, just lip-gloss once in a while nothing more than that.  
  
It was only 5:30 in the afternoon, she had plenty of time before her roommates came back after dinner and what ever else they did because they usually came back around eight-ish.  
  
She put on a dark green baggy t-shirt and a pair of worn down blue jeans.  
  
Taking her wand she said an incantation that made the jeans skin tight and low cut and the shirt became a tube top with a fishnet the same color on top of it.  
  
"Well, one down..a lots more to go."  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
Ginny woke up startled from the loud snore of one of her roommates in the bed next to her.  
  
She glanced at her clock. It was 11:53 and she was starving.  
  
She must have fell asleep when she was re-doing her wardrobe. She looked what she had on.  
  
She was wearing a light low-cut black skirt that came up to her mid thigh and a plum red spaghetti strap tank top with a neckline that was dangerously low showing her cleavage.  
  
'I must have been falling asleep when I did this one' she thought.  
  
She was too hungry to change and left her dormitory while throwing on her red cotton terry robe and red fuzzy slippers.  
  
.:*:.  
~*|*~  
  
AN: ehh.. I don't feel like writing that part right now. And well ehh I don't know what else so whatever hehe. Thanks every one for replying to my fic.I wub replies..and chocolate hmmmmm chocolate *gargle gargle* [like homer simpson when he thinks of doughnuts] 


End file.
